El beso de la muerte
by PPBKAI
Summary: Nunca quisiste estar a mi lado ¿Por qué si yo te amo tanto? Me obligaste a hacer algo que te lastimara para que sufrieras igual que yo. Preferiste a otra persona y tuve que matarte. One-shot..yaoi..rape.. aunque confíes en alguien puede que no lo conozcas


**EL BESO DE LA MUERTE**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

**Disclamer: Beyblade es una marca registrada y no es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: Nunca quisiste estar a mi lado ¿Por qué si yo te amo tanto? Me obligaste a hacer algo que te lastimara para que sufrieras igual que yo. Preferiste a otra persona y tuve que matarte. One-shot..yaoi..rape.. aunque confíes en alguien puede que no lo conozcas tanto como crees.**

**CAPITULO UNICO:**

En una corte se encuentran reunidos la prensa y algunos curiosos que quieren presenciar el desenlace de una historia que lleva meses en el juzgado y por fin ese día se dictará sentencia.

Se declara al acusado culpable de todos los cargos...-golpea con su mazo- se cierra el caso.

Todos los presentes celebran esta resolución y las cámaras de la prensa captan a detalle como se llevan al agresor detenido y lo confinarán a una prisión de alta seguridad durante muchos años, para cuando salga ya será un anciano. Es una pena que un joven tan talentoso desperdicie así su vida.

**POV**

Ya nada me importa, si me voy a quedar en prisión por el resto de mi vida ¿Qué mas da?. Ahora ya estaré tranquilo. He logrado mi cometido.

**FIN DEL POV**

Suben al joven a una camioneta blindada y lo llevan a donde será si nueva morada por los próximos 50 años. Una vez que le dan su uniforme lo conducen a su celda. En cuanto entra se acomoda en uno de los catres y se sienta hasta el rincón pegando su espalda a la pared y abraza sus rodillas.

No observa lo nauseabundo del lugar, ni tampoco le hace caso a las palabras de "bienvenida" de sus compañeros, el está perdido en su mundo que ahora es de felicidad.

**POV**

¿Por qué me obligaste a esto? Si tu hubieras cooperado todo estaría bien, pero NOOO, tenías que salir con tu acostumbrada soberbia, esa soberbia que tanto me gusta de ti.

**FLASH BACK**

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Estabas parado en aquella loma mirándonos como seres inferiores. En seguida te acercaste y pusiste a todos en su lugar. Me llamaste la atención, solo eso, nunca creí volver a verte.

Pero en la primera ronda de eliminatorias de beyblade te volví a encontrar, arrasaste con todos sin piedad alguna. Como era de esperarse llegaste a las finales donde ya te estaba esperando, perdiste por un milímetro, pero eso bastó para quitarte su corona.

Después se formaron les Blade Brakers equipo el cual tu te rehusabas a liderar pero finalmente aceptaste. Cuando se formó el equipo fue cuando poco a poco fui conociéndote, para cuando ganamos el torneo mundial en Rusia ya lo sabía casi todo de ti. Sin darme cuenta ya me había enamorado.

Te observaba entrenar, mejorar día a día sin tener un límite. Sin notarlo hacías que cada movimiento fuera sensual, ese es otro de los muchos talentos que tienes, no importa a dónde vayas, siempre impactas a la gente. Caso opuesto al mío.

Pero luego vino la agonía, comenzaste a fijarte en nuestro compañero de equipo, aquel chico que con su presencia llena todo de paz. Su amable sonrisa, sus bellos ojos y su largo cabello negro.

El siempre te quiso, desde el primer momento que te vio y se las ingenió para captar tu atención con su llamativa belleza. ¿Por qué te dejaste enredar Kai? No importaba cuanto yo lo intentara, con solo verlo a los lejos me dejabas con la palabra en la boca y te ibas a seguirlo.

Aún recuerdo con dolor un día en la noche, cuando todos dormíamos en el doyo, me dio sed y fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Justo cuando iba a entrar los vi a ustedes 2 mirándose de frente. Rei te miraba con su estúpida sonrisa de idiota y tu embobado y sonrojado. No tardaste mucho en comenzar a besarlo.

Me quedé escondido para observar como se desarrollaban los hechos. En instantes la ropa comenzó a volar, pusiste a Rei sobre la mesa y con ternura lo comenzaste a penetrar ¿Por qué a el y no a mi? Te veías hermoso: sudando, jadeante, con tu mirada perdida en el placer. Te mostraste poderoso como siempre.

Cuando terminaron le confesaste que esa había sido tu primera vez, el te contestó lo mismo ¡MALDITA PERRA DESGRACIADA¿Quién le va a creer que con esas mañas era virgen? Pero bueno, bastaba con que tu le creyeras.

Después de eso se mostraron mucho mas afectuosos. Después vinieron nuevas aventuras con el beyblade pero a pesar de varias personas, ustedes se mantenían unidos.

Eso duró hasta que te volviste a encontrar con Yuriy, ese resultó mas puto que Rei y no paró hasta que se te metió por los ojos. Pero ¿Quién puede competir contra el? Es tan hermoso que parece irreal. No como yo.

Rompiste con Rei y comenzaste a andar con el. Pobre chinito, lloró mucho por ti. Se veían muy bien juntos, ambos con su mirada de "eres inferior a mi" pero tal vez tanto hielo empezó a enfriar las cosas. Terminaron y yo al verte tan triste quise acercarme a ti, pero de nuevo me trataste como un fantasma y regresaste con Rei.

Pero no por mucho tiempo. Después hizo su aparición el tercer ruso, Bryan. Con el tampoco podía competir, de un empujón me mata. El se apareció de manera mas cínica: llegó un día que estábamos entrenando, simplemente te llamó aparte y te llevó a los matorrales. Yo con cualquier pretexto me desaparecí para poder seguirlos.

Una vez que te tuvo lejos de todos te tiró al piso y te tapó la boca. Tu tratabas de huir pero el es muy fuerte. Con un par de golpes te sometió y te bajó los pantalones, después de decirte algunas "palabras de amor" comenzó a hacértelo, tu dejaste de poner resistencia. De nuevo yo era castigado mirándote lleno de placer, pero ahora no eras dominante, eras el uke que derramaba lágrimas de dolor.

Comenzaste a cooperar ahogando tus gemidos en sus labios, dejabas que te cambiara de posición a su antojo y se mantenían listos a subir sus ropas por si alguien se acercaba. Solo eso bastó para que de nuevo terminaras con Rei y te fueras con Bryan, si lo que querías eran golpes me hubieras dicho, yo te hubiera pateado hasta que fueras feliz con migo.

De nuevo Rei lloraba y lloraba patéticamente por los rincones como gato asustado y hasta el muy bastardo me pidió consuelo. Le dije cualquier estupidez que se oyera bien y me retiré no quería escucharlo hablar de ti.

Pero de nuevo las cosas no salieron tan bien y después de lo que obviamente fueron sesiones muy sádicas rompiste con Bryan y de nuevo regresaste con Rei.

¡Carajo! No importaba nada, siempre terminabas corriendo de regreso a los brazos de el. Pero esta vez fue definitivo. Después de arreglar los asuntos con BEGA y la nueva BBA le propusiste matrimonio, como ya eran mayores de edad podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana.

Si algún día tuve una esperanza en ese momento la perdí. El día de su patética ceremonia no me quedó mas remedio que asistir. Les llevé de regalo una licuadora, como sabía que a Rei le gustaba cocinar tal vez se mutilara la mano con las aspas.

Pero ni le pasó nada y ustedes 2 seguían felices de la vida, de hecho, cada día se enamoraban mas. Tu mirada cambió, ahora era mas brillante y dulce, no le imagino como le habrás sonreído en la intimidad.

Pasaron los años, yo deseaba que con el tiempo se enfriaran las cosas, pero seguían como estúpidos quinceañeros. Eso iba muy mal para mi así que era mejor que comenzara a tomar riendas en el asunto.

(/)&(/)&(/)&(/)&(/)&(/)&(/)&(/)&**FIN DEL POV** (/)&(/)&(/)&(/)&(/)&(/)&(/)&(/)&

En una noche de verano, la luz de la luna se distorsiona al pasar por la cortina beige que cubre la ventana de un acogedor departamento. Esa ventana es de la recámara de la pareja dueña del lugar. 2 hermosos jóvenes retozan sobre su colchón, como cada noche hacen el amor.

-Te amo Kai- habla trémulamente

-Y yo a ti. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ¿listo?

-Si, hazlo

-Bien

-Aaah

-Eres tan estrecho como en nuestra primera vez.

Dulce, era la única palabra que podía describir los actos de los 2, se amaban tanto que no encontraban una manera de expresar exactamente lo que sentían pero de pronto un pesado sueño los comenzó a invadir, solo esperaron a descargar sus cuerpos para dejarse vencer.

Ya no dijeron nada mas, solo cerraron los ojos sin poder controlarse. Cayeron en un profundo estopor en el cual ni siquiera soñaron nada. Entre esa pesadez lograron escuchar algo como metálico, pero estaban tan confundidos que no sabían si era sueño o realidad.

Debió pasar mucho tiempo por que cuando despertaron sintieron su cuerpo pesado y entumido. Kai se encontró en su colchón, desnudo, esposado de pies y manos a las esquinas de la cama. Una cinta de cuero le impedía hablar; pero al girar su vista por el cuarto encontró una imagen que le sacudió hasta el alma:

Del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Rei, también desnudo, con una corta correa que iba desde su cuello hasta la pata de un pesado mueble de ropa. También estaba amordazado y por debajo de su cuerpo el banquillo para reposar los pies, con esto y la correa quedaba en 4 puntos, exponiendo de manera descarada su trasero y sin posibilidad de bajarlo.

Comenzaron a sacudirse para tratar de zafarse, pero era inútil, quien les hubiera hecho eso había gastado mucho dinero en esas correas y esposas. En unos segundos se escuchó que alguien se iba acercando, cuando la perilla de la puerta giró ambos abrieron mas sus ojos para ver de quien se trataba.

En cuanto esa figura se presentó ante ellos no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa. Nunca pensaron que aquel que fue su amigo durante años ahora les estuviera haciendo esto.

-Vaya, veo que ya despertaron- su peculiar vocecilla retumbó en sus oídos- tardaron mas de lo que esperaba.

-Hjmnj- Kai mordía la mordaza.

-No te esfuerces, lo he calculado todo a la perfección- lo observa. Por primera vez muestra una sonrisa maliciosa que los asusta- se que deben tener dudas pero poco a poco lo iremos aclarando.

El sujeto se acerca hasta Kai, lo mira detenidamente. Le repasa su torso con su mano, es la primera vez que puede palpar esa piel que desde hace tanto desea. _"shhh, sh, sh, tranquilizate, no te dañaré...aún"_. continúa con su labor, le acaricia el pecho, el abdomen, sube de nuevo y baja al ombligo. Rei que observa todo trata de zafarse para salvar a su Kai."_Quieto, ya te tocará a ti"._ Le avienta el zapato de Kai que tiene cerca y le atina en un costado, esto hace que Kai se enfurezca y quiera matarlo.

-¿Sabes Kai?- dice mientras se comienza a desnudar- nunca creí que fuera tan fácil entrar a tu casa, debes reforzar las cerraduras...también debes tener mas cuidado con el gas. Como según tu es mas "chic" el gas natural lo instalaste pero, recuerda que ese no tiene olor y puede, hacerte dormir. Claro, si se maneja con cuidado como yo lo hice no pasa nada.

Al dejar de fuera su piel también dejó ver algunas marcas, cortadas tal vez. Unas ya se veían de tiempo, otras eran mas frescas. Después subió a la cama y se sentó sobre el regazo de Kai.

-Podría hacerte esto sin darte una explicación pero ¿Qué objeto tendría?- baja su pelvis hasta que hace contacto con la de Kai- mmm, es tal como lo esperaba.

Se restriega contra el miembro, el bicolor sigue tratando de poner alguna clase de resistencia que no le sirve de nada. Le es repugnante ver las muecas de placer del sujeto.

-¿Ves estas marcas? Tu las hiciste. Con tus desprecios, con tus miradas frías, con tu indiferencia- el miembro de Kai comienza a reaccionar- cada vez que me sentía lastimado por ti marcaba mi piel con navajas, como puedes ver fueron muchas veces.

Sigue con sus movimientos hasta que logra una completa erección, ensaliva un par de sus dedos y los conduce a su propia entrada, solo para humedecer, pero no los inserta. Desea sentir a Kai por completo, no con preparación.

-Rei ¿Qué te parece esto?- el gato trata de zafarse- Kai me hará suyo, siempre le he pertenecido. Aaaah- va metiendo ese enorme miembro lentamente, le duele demasiado pero lo adora.

Rei comienza a llorar, está muy asustado y mas que sabe que el ataque es personal contra Kai. El bicolor tuerce su mueca con desagrado pero si trata de zafarse le da mas placer a su agresor y es lo que menos quiere. Nunca pensó verle esa cara con expresión sucia a su compañero y menos que lo atacara de esa manera. Siempre le desagradó pero ahora siente que lo odia, desea matarlo, sobre todo por cómo está haciendo sufrir a su chico.

-Vamos Kai ¡Córrete dentro de mi!- lo cabalga con tanta fuerza que logra hacer que Kai se derrame pero no con mucha fuerza por que este no lo desea- eres delicioso pero ahora me toca a mi sentir tu interior.

Sus 2 presas desorbitan sus ojos: ese maniaco se levanta de su posición y se hace hacia atrás para que su rostro quede a la altura de la pelvis de Kai. Le toma su miembro para que no le estorbe al lamer su abertura.

El ruso no puede evitar retorcerse por las cosquillas que le provocan esa pequeña lengua hurgando en su rincón mas oscuro. Se estaciona en su entrada humedeciéndola lo mas que puede.

-Ahora tu serás mío, solo mío, como siempre lo he soñado- se acomoda para que su miembro atine al lugar exacto y justo cuando comienza su intromisión voltea a ver con burla a Rei- ¿Qué tal? A final de cuentas yo gané. ¿Te excita ver como tomo a TU Kai?

Rei llora descontroladamente, su amor está siendo violado por esa persona a la que el le tenía respeto y confianza. Quién diría que debajo de esa cara de niño bueno se escondía un enfermo mental capaz de semejante bajeza.

Aquella persona entra y sale del cuerpo de Kai, siente su húmedo y cálido interior. Su mayor fantasía se está haciendo realidad y es mejor de lo que esperaba, con razón Kai podía aspirar a esa clase de amantes si el era tan bueno.

Le rasguñaba las caderas tomaba de su miembro de vez en cuando, en realidad no sabía lo que agarraba, deseaba tocar tanta piel como le fuera posible. Sintió que su espalda baja dolía por el esfuerzo pero pronto llegaría al clímax. El calor que se había concentrado solo en su cabeza bajaba por su espalda y finalmente llegó a su miembro donde explotó dentro del cuerpo de Kai. Pero este no lo hizo. Además de sentirse asqueado, ese miembro que lo invadía era muy pequeño para hacerlo explotar de placer, sobre todo por estar acostumbrado a Yuriy y a Bryan.

Por fin sale de su cuerpo y se pone de pie junto a la cama.

-¿Sabes Kai? Fue delicioso, lo pasaste muy bien aunque quieras negarlo. Pero no vine solo a divertirme. Vine para hacerte sufrir, para acabar contigo por lo que me haz hecho- camina hacia Rei. Kai sigue tratándose de zafar, incluso sus muñecas están sangrando pero no logra nada- lindos ojos ¿No crees?- refiriéndose a los dorados- pero su cabello es algo de lo que siempre te has sentido orgulloso.

De un cajón toma unas tijeras. Se nota que no es la primera vez que entra a la casa y sabe dónde está todo. Con ellas regresa con el chino y lo mas cerca que puede al cuero cabelludo comienza a cortar mechones.

Kai continúa queriendo escapar mientras ve iracundo como ese sujeto le avienta a la cama los largos mechones del cabello de Rei. Este no se mueve, tiene miedo de que lo hieran de gravedad con las tijeras, pero no deja de llorar.

-¿Qué te parece?- al terminar de cortar todo el cabello y dejar a Rei en un deplorable estado casi rapado- ahora no es tan hermoso. Desearía también quitarle sus ojos- las victimas se aterran- pero no tengo tanto tiempo así que solo, míralos por última vez.

Sin ninguna clase de remordimiento encaja las tijeras en la espalda de Rei calculando muy bien el perforar el pulmón. El gato siente el frío metal entrar en su cuerpo en una agonizante tortura dolorosa. De inmediato le empieza a faltar el oxígeno. El dolor es tan grande que desea morir.

Kai ya no tiene mas fuerzas, su piel de puños y tobillos está desgarrada al igual que sus músculos, no podrá zafarse, llora casi a gritos pero la mordaza ahoga el sonido. Ve como su adorado neko va perdiendo la vida delante de sus propios ojos y el tan impotente que no puede hacer nada mas que ser espectador. En cuestión de minutos se extingue la vida de un chico inocente que deja su cuerpo, el piso y el mueble en el que descansa su cuerpo, bañados en sangre.

El asesino se acerca al cadáver y saca las tijeras de la espalda, egresa al colchón con Kai.

-Ahora te toca a ti, ya has sufrido lo mismo que yo sufrí por tu amor. Si no eres mío ...¡NO SERÁS DE NADIE!

Grita la última frase mientras lleva las tijeras directo al corazón de Kai clavándolas como un puñal. El ruso se retuerce, nunca pensó que existiera un dolor igual. Al momento de que entra en su corazón lo revienta como un globo, esto propicia una de las muertes mas espantosas que alguien pueda imaginar.

-Hasta nunca, amor mío- dice el hombre. Le da un beso en la mejilla y busca su ropa.

Se va a otra habitación, toma un baño, se arregla y se dispone a salir del departamento. Todo está intacto, en su inmaculada ropa no hay ni una sola gota de sangre.

Trae consigo su semblante habitual de niño bueno, gira la perilla y sale del departamento. Cuando cierra la puerta escucha un par de voces muy familiares que le llaman animado.

-Heeey, hola ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias- su voz es tranquila como siempre.

-Te anduvimos buscando por todos lados para venir los 3 juntos a visitar a Kai y a Rei- dice la otra voz.

-Pero vemos que te nos adelantaste. De todos modos, vamos a darles lata, aunque el gruñón de Kai se enoje.

-No creo que sea buen momento- dice el asesino- ahora tienen una discusión. Lo mejor será dejarlos

-Oh, ya veo...¿Qué dicen si vamos a desayunar algo?

-¡Si! Amo el desayuno y todas las otras comidas.

-Yo también ya tengo hambre, he estado muy "ocupado" toda la noche y no he probado bocado así que comería lo que fuera.

-¿Qué tal fideos con mostaza?- dice el lindo rubio.

-Tu siempre con tus cosas... por que no le preguntamos al que ha estado taaan "ocupado", el debe tener mas hambre que nosotros ¿Qué dices Jefe?- habla el chico de ojos y cabello azul, energético como siempre.

-Lo que ustedes digan chicos. De paso les mostraré los nuevos anillos de ataque que he estado diseñando. Con estos Dragoon y Draciel no tendrán rival.

-¡Si!- dice Max- Kai y Rei morirán de envidia. Eres el mejor Kenny.

**FIN**

Dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, estare gustosa de leer sus opiniones. Por ciento, también dentro de poco publicare otro nuevo fic, espero verlos tambien por allá. Les deseo lo mejor


End file.
